Hespori
The Hespori is a demi-boss. In order to fight it, players must first plant a Hespori seed in the Hespori patch within the west wing of the Farming Guild, which requires level 65 Farming to access. It takes 24-32 hours to grow. According to Arno, the Hespori is a rare carnivorous plant originating from Morytania, becoming conscious and highly aggressive once fully grown. The Hespori's appearance is also extremely similar to that of The Maiden of Sugadinti and it has been confirmed that there is a possible link between the two . Killing the Hespori boss grants 12,600 (12,905 with full Farmer's outfit) Farming experience and seeds, including the White lily seed, Celastrus seed, and Anima seeds. It will roll 2 rolls: normal seeds and untradeable uniques. It can also drop the bottomless compost bucket, which can hold up to 10,000 compost of any kind. In addition, it has a chance to give the Tangleroot pet. The fight with the Hespori is instanced; if the player dies during the fight, lost items will be kept by Arno. Note that if the player dies a second time anywhere without reclaiming the items Arno is holding, they will be permanently lost, unless the death occurs within a safe minigame, such as the Nightmare Zone. Fight overview There are four flower buds surrounding the patch. The flowers will open up three times during the fight: once upon starting, again after the Hespori reaches below 66% of its health, and a final time after it reaches below 33% of its health. They have 10 hitpoints each and always die in one hit. The Hespori cannot be attacked while any of them are open, so you must subdue all of them before the Hespori can be harmed. The Hespori can attack with both magic and ranged. The magic attack's animation looks like the Hespori is twirling around, and can hit up to 16. The ranged attack has the Hespori swinging its "arms" and throwing green clouds at the player, and can hit twice for up to 8 each time. Protection prayers will not completely negate the damage, but will greatly reduce it. The Hespori will sometimes bind you with roots similar to the entangle spell, rendering you unable to move or attack; you will get a notification in your message box when this happens. When you are rooted, click repeatedly on the floor, preferably the square next to you or on the Hespori, to try and struggle free until you can move and attack again. If you don't free yourself in time, the vines will break on their own and hit you for over 40 damage. The Hespori can also poison you, so bringing an Antipoison or simply drinking an Antidote++ before beginning the fight is recommended. Once the Hespori is defeated, players must clear the patch with a spade in order to obtain their loot. Setup A melee setup consists of good ranged and magic defence armor, such as dragonhide or Karil's armour, and a good slash weapon, such as a dragon scimitar or abyssal whip, at high melee stats (70+ recommended). Protect from Missiles should be activated, and Piety helps speed up the kill. Several pieces of food—monkfish or better—will suffice along with an antipoison, (Super) combat potion/super set, and a prayer potion. Bringing a ranged weapon to switch to helps kill the buds protecting the Hespori. Drops Unique Seeds |} Allotment Seeds |} Flower Seeds |} Hop Seeds |} Bush Seeds |} Herb Seeds |} Tree Seeds |} Fruit Tree Seeds |} Special Seeds |} Other Drops |} References Category:Bosses